free_spirit_connectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Hamady
Andrew Hamady is a recurring character in the Free Spirits series; he has significant roles in Peri's Bliss, Bridget's Calling, Hannah's Healing, and Jeretta's Judgment. ''He is in an open triad with Peri Winger and Lila Jaworski, as well as having friendships and sexual encounters with other characters. Description Andrew Hamady is in his late twenties when he appears in ''Peri's Bliss. He is described as having olive skin, an athletic build, shaved head, and a "captivating" smile. Andrew is the most quiet and easy-going of the three members of the triad. He enjoys cooking, works in event planning at a hotel in Stallbrook, and often prefers to work behind the scenes in Free Spirit groups rather than a central leadership role. Early life Andrew comes from a Lebanese Druze family who fled their homeland during its civil war; their aversion to violence was so ingrained that they initially opposed Andrew's brother joining the U.S. Army. The Hamadys owned a restaurant, which is where he first learned his exceptional culinary skills. He was sexually abused by a female babysitter when he was ten, and received counseling and strong family support to help him deal with it. Peri's Bliss Andrew is introduced to Peri by Lila when Peri first comes to the downtown Gathering; they have a threesome in one of the communion rooms, and he and Peri later go out for coffee and conversation. The three friends soon form a polyamorous triad, and begin plans to share a house. When Peri shares with her friend Rachel that she is in an open triad, and Rachel mentions both her pent-up sexual desire and how she finds Andrew attractive, Peri suggests Rachel and Andrew meet and possibly spend the night together; both agree, and Rachel comes to their house and sleeps with Andrew, and stays with the triad for the weekend. Bridget's Calling Bridget Torjesen stays for a weekend with the triad, even helping Andrew prepare for a dinner party. When she discusses the issues she faces as a sex worker, Andrew and others express their desire to support her efforts for sex worker rights. Hannah's Healing Andrew and Lila welcome Hannah Stutzman into the home they share with Peri (who arrives later, after handling issues with her mother's health). He becomes a friend and confidant for Hannah, consents to her watching the triad's lovemaking, and even discloses to her that he is a survivor of childhood sexual abuse. Hannah comes to see him as a positive example of how men can be respectful to the women in their lives. During this time, Andrew also agrees to investigate and arbitrate in an allegation of ethical misconduct at a neighboring Free Spirit Gathering. When Hannah is ready to move to Indianapolis, Andrew and his partners give her a going-away party. Zoe's Quest Andrew is one of Zoe Morton's partners in a number of group sex and fantasy role-play scenes, including coordinating the kidnapping role-play with other men. He also explains his role as an arbiter in the Connection while driving her to the site of another role-play scenario. Jeretta's Judgment Andrew is one of five co-leaders of a training workshop for new arbiters. He shares his own experiences and insights, asserting that the Connection's arbitration system is an effective means of finding the truth and coming to resolution around allegations of misconduct. Adara's Apostasy Andrew plays a key role in an erotic fantasy role-play, orchestrated by Amalia Echevarria and Sophie Giuliani at the behest of Adara Khan.Category:Characters Category:Free Spirits